In automotive technology sensors and actuators are typically connected by wire to a control unit, in order to ensure both the transmission by wire of data signals and the supply of energy.
In transmission applications, however, it is not always possible to arrange all the sensors and actuators spatially in such manner that a wire connection or cable path is possible in the transmission between a control unit and the sensors or actuators. Moreover, the susceptibility of cable-plug connections to fail due to temperature fluctuations, vibrations, or chemical reactions caused by environmental influences is problematic with regard to wire connections or cable connections between a control unit and sensors and actuators.
From DE 43 34 595 C1 a motor vehicle transmission with a transmission control unit is known, such that sensors built into the transmission transmit sensor signals to the transmission control unit by wireless means. In this case the sensors transmit their sensor data to the transmission control unit with the help of transponders.
From DE 103 26 676 A1 a control unit, for example a transmission control unit is known, in which sensors transmit sensor signals by wireless means to a control device and in which energy is supplied to the sensor and/or actuator other then from a battery.
Although it is fundamentally already known that sensors built into a transmission can transmit sensor signals to a transmission control unit by wireless means, there is still need for a motor vehicle transmission in which signal transfer and energy supply can be achieved with high reliability and little complexity.